The present invention relates to a computer-implemented system for providing marketing research information. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing automobile interest marketing research.
Bringing an automobile model to market is a significant investment for an automobile manufacturer. Typically, each auto model is designed, equipped, priced, and marketed with a target consumer in mind. The target consumer may be a hypothetical person or persons having certain characteristics, such as the same gender, age range, income bracket, cargo requirements, etc. Each auto model may have a different target consumer.
Once a particular auto model has been purchased, the actual target consumer is known. This consumer can then be surveyed or otherwise analyzed to determine the identifying characteristics and fit with the purchased auto. Presently, a number of such compiled information exists, such as the J.D. Powers and Associates customer satisfaction survey. Hence, post-sale data regarding purchasers of autos (e.g., post-sale marketing data) are readily available.
In contrast, pre-sale marketing data is scarce. Obtaining information about persons expressing interest in a particular auto model, other auto models of interest to the persons (e.g., competitor's auto models and/or different equipment options of a single model), and other activities of interest to the persons would be valuable to auto manufacturers. Actual persons expressing interest in a particular model may be different from the auto manufacturer's targeted consumer. Competitors' models of interest relative to a particular auto model may be different from what the auto manufacturer assumed. Alternatively, a particular auto model may appeal to a certain group but the auto manufacturer is unsure of why the model appeals to this group.
Hence, pre-sale data provides valuable information to auto manufacturers and its affiliates (e.g., advertising agencies) to better tailor a particular auto model to the most likely target consumers. Pre-sale data may also provide relevant data points for tailoring a particular auto model to more than one target consumer type. Pre-sale data may also be helpful in future modifications of the auto model or other auto models.